


I Am Just Excited About This Chapter In Our Lives Right Now:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Arguing, Arguing/Argument, Bedrooms, Biting, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cooking, Couch Sex, Couches, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e01 A'ole E 'olelo Mai Ana Ke Ahi Ua Ana Ia (Fire Will Never Say That It Has Had Enough), Episode: s08e02 Na La 'Ilio (Dog Days), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Up, Male Slash, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve furthered talked about the restaurant, & what else it would entail, but Steve makes a special dinner for them, What happens, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*





	I Am Just Excited About This Chapter In Our Lives Right Now:

*Summary: Danny & Steve furthered talked about the restaurant, & what else it would entail, but Steve makes a special dinner for them, What happens, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was busy making sure that things were going according to plan for his night with Danny, He invited the blond over, so they can have a romantic evening together, & the Five-O Commander wanted to apologize for the argument, that they had earlier, He didn't mean to insult his lover's family, or hurt the blond's feelings.

 

Eddie, The Golden Retriever, whose owner, A DEA Agent, was murdered had a long day, after visiting his former owner, & friend, at his gravesite. He knew that he was safe, & sound in his new home, Steve really is a lover of all animals, Even though, He likes cats. He made sure that Eddie was comfortable in his bedroom, & said to the beautiful dog, "Sleep well, Buddy", & he made sure that the door stayed open a crack, so Eddie could come, & go as he pleases.

 

Steve puts out his food for Eddie, so the dog could have it's dinner, & he went to make sure that his plans were carried out perfectly. He made Lasagna, Salad, Fresh Bread with warm butter, & Strawberry Shortcake for dessert, He went straight to work, as soon as he got into the kitchen. The Former Seal had a smile on his face, as he cooks up a storm for his lover.

 

Dinner was on the table, all nice & warm, Steve took a quick shower, & dressed in a blue button down shirt, & black pants, He made himself presentable, & he knew that tonight would make it or break it, so he had to pull out all of the stops, & make it a beautiful night, so they can remember it forever. The Doorbell rang, & he went downstairs, so he could greet Danny, & get this evening started. He was speechless at the sight of Danny, & the way that he was dressed.

 

"You look absolutely amazing, Danno", Steve said, as he gives him a smile, Danny smiles back, & said, "Thank you, I can't wait to get you out your amazing outfit", he reached, & squeezed his cock gently, Steve moaned, "Later, Danno, Dinner first", & he leads him in, where their wonderful meal was waiting for them, & Danny said with emotion, "Oh, Babe, This is amazing, I can't wait to try it", Steve was pleased to hear it, He helped him to his seat, & then joined him in eating the wonderful & tasty meal.

 

They were talking about what they want to do for their restaurant, & also making plans for it, & it's future, Steve said with genuine love, "Danny, I am sorry for the argument in the car, I know that you are excited about this, I shouldn't put any ideas that you have down, If your uncle is sure that he can do this for us, Then tell him to do it, I am with you, I am just excited about this chapter in our lives, & I can't wait to see what happens next". That made the loudmouth smile big, as he leaned over, & kiss him. "Thanks, Babe, It's nice to hear that, I am sorry for my part too", He said, as he walks over seductively.

 

"I want you, I want you know", he growled in a commanding tone, as he rips open his lover's dress shirt, & exposed his chest to his leering eyes. He attacks his neck with vigor, making the former seal shake with need. "God, Danno", Steve said breathlessly with a little bit of a needy tone, "I got you, Baby, I got you", They moved over to the couch, where the fun really begins. They got the rest of their clothing off, & just fucked like rabbits for the time being.

 

The Couple were trying to up each other, They were controlling each other's orgasms, denying, & they were having multiple orgasms, as a result. They left claiming, & love bites on the other's body, & marks too, so everyone knows that they belong together. They were spent finally, & held each other for awhile, before they fell asleep. "I am really glad we are doing this restaurant together, There is no one else I rather do it with", Danny said, as he kissed Steve's chest. "Me too, Danno, Me too", He kissed the blond locks, & they fell asleep holding each other, Til the morning sun comes up.

 

The End.


End file.
